Sona's Predicament
by Alsodef
Summary: Darius can no longer contain himself, and the Maven of the Strings is the one that catches his eye. [Lemon, Non-con, Reader discretion is adviced]


**Warning, this story contains strong graphical content, and is completely non-con. What is written down contains Rape and violence against women, and it will NOT turn into some sort of semi-con/happy sex halfway through. Let it be known that the Author of this story does not condone rape in any sort or form. It is extremely wrong, yet sadly still exists in this world.  
Y** **ou are hereby warned regarding the content of this story. It was written in the midst of the night, and alcohol might or might not have been involved. Once again, read at your own risk, and know that the content of this story is twisted.**

* * *

 **Sona's Predicament**

 _Piltover, Concert Fields, BluePop Musician Block_

She was tired, very tired, almost exhausted even. She had been on stage for almost three hours, playing non-stop. Her body was overheated due to the extreme heat of all the lamps and smoke that was around, which only added to her exhaustion. She was done now, and although it broke her heart, had decided to skip the fan-meeting for today. She needed some good shuteye, and the way she felt indicated that her bed couldn't be coming fast enough.

Being tired was something she had became used to in the past few months. Ever since her musical career had started to gain some speed, she found herself being on stages all around the country more than her body could handle. Combined with all the League-matches, it became close to the point that she would have a burnout, which was something she couldn't have right now. In this stage of her musical career, it was important to be everywhere, and do everything, in order to grow large. Once the audience would sustain itself, and grow by itself, she could possibly slow down a little, but such was not the case right now. She counted the doors, four, five, six, seven, eight. Her room was the seventeenth room of the hallway, and it provided little protection against all the noise of the ongoing festival. Why the organisation had decided that she would stay here, she didn't understand. Still, it was a free room, and it had room service, so she wouldn't complain in public. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, corner.  
She turned the corner, now entering a part of the hallway that was only dimly lit. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, her room. Her name adorned the door, which was a nice add-on, something the BluePop organisation apparently did take care off. Flipping her bag in front of her, she opened it and started searching for the keycard. Somehow, she felt uneasy… Her moves and rambling through her bag started to becoming more hasty, and less accurate. She hardly realised this herself, but she had very good reason to feel uneasy.

* * *

He needed a distraction, and sex would provide a very solid one. The Hand of Noxus had often reacted on bad days with sex, and the method had proven decent thus far. Sure, there had been problems before, but he was one of the highest of Noxian command. Even governments from foreign states would rather risk an internal scandal than to complain and provoke the might of Noxus. Still, Darius missed the days of old, before the League was there. He had a rich spade of girls to pick from every night, but he missed the war, and the women that came as a boon from that. He had always felt more alive when taking a woman right after, or on, a battlefield. The thrill of rushing into an enemy city or settlement, and seeing the fear in the eyes of the fightless women of his enemies, or the hatred in those who could resist him, albeit never for long. In the end, they would all submit to him, by force, just how he liked it.

Still, that time was no more, so he had to do it without the battle and sacking of enemy villages. Still, that didn't mean he would have to do without women. And, speaking about women, a especially fine specimen had caught his fancy the past few days. Sona, Maven of the Strings, was looking extremely nice, as usual. He had stalked her for the past few days, and about to put his plan in action. The musician was tired after a long day of performing, and didn't even notice him following her through the hallway that led to her room. Still, as he stood several metres away from her, in the shadows of a conveniently dimly lit hallway, he noticed that her subconscious was feeling nervous. Her movements became hastened, and a small hint of panic was readable in her body. Still, she got her keycard, and inserted it in the lock, pulling it out to hear a telltale *click*, and pushing her arm against the door. It was time to make a move.

Taking three swift, large steps forward, he suddenly was behind her. Wrapping one arm in an almost chokehold around her neck, his other hand moved over her voluptuous ass. Instantly, panic rushed through the surface of Sona's display. Her eyes jumped open, while her entire body tensed up. She wasn't able to move her head around to face him, however, as it was forcefully turned to the left, her right cheek pressed against the wooden door. Darius moved his face closer, planting a kiss in her neck, knowing that it would somehow relieve the Maven, for the moment. It made the shock all the more funny.

* * *

Her dress sticked to her body, probably because of all the sweat build up during the concert, but Darius didn't mind in the slightest. The arm that held her in place, moved down to the upper rim of her dress, nearing the cleavage and oversized orbs that decorated the girl's front, pressing her against the door with his body instead. Through her dress, his left arm felt and tugged at her panties, pulling them up against herself. The Maven's mouth opened, as did her eyes, but no sound came out, as usual. The fact that she was a mute made everything way easier. And Darius never liked the screaming, especially when it was so close to his face. The Hand of Noxus pushed one of his legs in between hers, forcing her right leg to the side, as much as was possible in the blue dress that she was wearing. Deciding that it was time that she knew what exactly she was dealing with, he moved his head closed to hers again, and growled. "It's a good thing that you are mute, Maven. It makes this all so much easier."

With that, he moved his hand away from the front of her dress, and pushed the door open. Sona had been stunned for a moment after he spoke, but started struggling now. In a swift move, faster than he had expected, she had ducked away from his grab and arm, and tried to make a break for it. He was fast enough though, and managed to grab a handful of blue and green hair. With a soundless scream on her lips, and a terrified expression on her face, Sona was being pulled back by him. With a snarl, and a shake of his head, he addressed her: "You should just have made this easy on yourself, Maven. Now, it will only hurt so much more…"

Grabbing her shoulders now, to prevent her from escaping him again, he pushed the door open again, as it had almost fell back in its lock, and dragged her in, none too softly.

"Now," he started, as soon as the door fell into lock, "let's rid you of your dress first." As he dragged Sona through the room, he pulled her dress down, enjoying the sight of her boobs being heavily constrained first, and popping out after a few moments. They looked amazing, and Darius couldn't resist savouring on them for several moments. Using teeth, and clearly hurting the girl, he immensely enjoyed the taste, and feel, of her flesh and sweat. A pained expression had spread over her face, and she was still trying to move away from him. His teeth still enveloped around her right nipple, he shook his head, she still didn't get it…

He pulled back for a moment, and just looked at her. He felt his crotch emitting pressure, but he could wait for a little longer. "Don't try that anymore, last warning." He said to her, to see an angry glare being his only answer. He pushed her to the edge of the bed, roaming his hands over the upper parts of her body. The Maven squirmed again, and tried to step away. In an instant, Darius' expression turned ferocious. A swift and hard backhand struck Sona's face, the force throwing her back on the bed.

"Fine. I warned you, but fine… Now the satin gloves are off, little girl." He growled, as he crawled on the bed himself, and on his knees, shuffled to her head. Taking a firm grip on the hair on top of her head, he dragged her head to the headboard of the bed. Another soundless scream, as well as silent tears on her cheeks. Darius huffed, it was her own mistake. Gazing down upon her, held firmly in place by one hand in her hair, and one hand just above the rim of her dress, above her bellybutton, pushing her down into the mattress. He released her hair, and moved his hand to the bulge in his pants instead. Sona followed his movements, and started shaking her head furiously.  
He moved his hand in his pants and stroked twice, before awkwardly pulling them down, releasing his appendage from its confinements. Sona's eyes bulged, but there was little time for her to react, as Darius grabbed her head again, and buckled his knees forward, while simultaneously pulling her towards him. Had she been able to produce sound, she would not have been able to do so now anyway. As Darius pushed his cock into her face, Sona gagged and choked, not used to this at all. As she felt saliva forming in her mouth, she already felt her head becoming light from the lack of oxygen. Just as black spots started appearing in his vision, Darius pulled out. As Sona started coughing, and spitting out the build up saliva, she was interrupted rather viciously, as Darius forced himself in again, repeating the process several times, before giving her more time to catch her breath. However, Sona knew better than to think it over.

All the spilled saliva had to go somewhere, and quite a lot, Darius noticed, had flowed in between her breasts already. Pulling his dick out of the wet and fleshy mouth of the Maven, who regrettably was not yet able to take him in entirely, he pulled his left leg over her body, smiling as he noticed that the Maven was too busy coughing and sucking in breath to notice what he was doing. Positioning himself in front of the valley in between her two fleshy mounds, he grabbed both and squeezed them together. Sona looked up surprised as she felt the sudden pressure at her tits, and looked at him in disgust as she realised what he was doing.

It felt like heaven, probably even better, Darius realised, as he almost came right there and then. The feeling was quite surreal, and somehow even better than how Sona's mouth had felt like. The Maven was blessed with divine tits, that was for sure. Many of the female league champions were well endowed, but none of them would ever come close to this. Still, it could be improved.

"Suck it." He growled at the helpless girl beneath him. She shook her head, invoking his anger. He struck her face, hard. "Suck it." He said again, pushing his dick forward through her boobs, so that it almost touched her lips. For a moment, it looked like she was going to turn her face away, but she wisely decided not to do so at the last moment. She opened her mouth, and enveloped the head of his dick. Darius growled again, not saying anything this time, as he pulled back again. After two times, the Maven no longer hesitated as he pushed his dick against her lips. Where Sona's vision had almost turned to black several minutes ago, these same spots started to appear in Darius' vision, as he felt himself rapidly nearing release. With a throbbing cock, he pushed once more. Halfway through her tits, he felt cum rushing through. With a roar, he came, a lot. With Sona keeping her lips tightly together, and him not really aiming, cum started to spurt everywhere on the Maven's body, swiftly covering her face and chin.

* * *

Sona avoided his gaze as he looked down upon her, and the white streaks that covered her. He knew this, the moment when a girl thought that maybe, it was over. That this was it. Darius smirked, as he moved himself off her, stepping off the bed, and looking away from her. He could almost hear some of the tension leave her body, and his smirked turned wider, as his erection hardened again. It was time for the second round, which he would probably enjoy even more.

The Maven was looking up to the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened to her, as she felt two rough hands grab her just above her ankles, instantly tugging her half a meter towards the foot end of the bed. Before she could look at the one who was doing the tugging, the hands moved up from the ankles to the sides of her ass, grabbing a firm hold over the cloth that still covered it, and twisting her around. As her neck was twisted with this move as well, she felt the cum being smeared over her entire face now. Now, in the next move, Darius furiously tugged at her dress, as she could heard the seams tear before it was being pulled down to just below her butt.

Darius savoured in the sight of just a pair of knickers, the Maven's voluptuous body already pushing those to their boundaries. He became hard almost instantly again, and pulled the last piece of clothing to the side, baring Sona's slit and asshole. He played with the thought for a moment, but decided against that. It could always be done later on. He spit on his fingers once, and moved his hand down, stroking the girl that was laying down in front of him. Against her will, this mode her insides move, but this was not about her pleasure. So, while he was stroking her, he was already positioning himself near her lower entrance. Using his hand, he moved three fingers in, and spread her wide, immensely enjoying the sight. Sona squirmed, tried to move away once again, but her actions were ultimately for naught.  
With a slow, almost painful move, he pushed into her. Not very deep, for the state of wetness that the Maven was in simply didn't physically allow for this. Nevertheless, Darius let out a moan, as he still felt tight vaginal walls all around his member. Sona would have shrieked, and still had tears streaming over her face, dragging traces in the white smears that were already there.

Darius pulled back, before pushing inside her again. Once again, it hurt like hell, and the Maven found herself wondering why she was going through all this, what she had done to deserve this. Her tiredness had completely disappeared. Or rather, pushed back to the depth of her consciousness. Right now, it felt more likely that she would fall asleep due to the loss of this same consciousness, than that she would fall asleep peacefully. She doubted that Darius would be finished with her anytime soon, if at all. Right now, her rapist showed no signs of slowing down, or showing mercy, for that matter. He pushed again, and Sona's mind went white from all the pain.

The Maven had passed out a while ago, but Darius didn't mind. After all, unconscious women couldn't stop the natural reflexes and actions of the body. As such, the process went smoother, and was more pleasurable. He felt the tension inside his body edging near the peak. He was about to finish. Grabbing her ass on both sides, Darius pushed deep into Sona, and shot his loads inside her with a loud growl. As he pulled out, and cum started dripping out of the limp body of the Maven, he looked down upon his conquest. She was his now, marked and well. He would be enjoying her in the future, of that he was certain…

* * *

She was awoken from her slumber by the sun rays that fell into the room, but was wide awake as she realised where she was, and what had happened. Looking down her naked body, she noticed the white trails on her legs, and felt extremely dirtied. She was sore there as well. As she tried to move a hand down, she was shocked to find out that she was bound to the edges of the bed. From the corner of the room, a voice spoke up.

"Dear Sona, you didn't think it was over, did you?"

* * *

 _ **More of my Lemons can be found in the story Wish of an Angel - Outtakes.**_

 _ **Leave a review, and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **More to follow!**_


End file.
